Sweet-Bitter Love
by Baka Seme
Summary: Lovino Vargas dan Antonio Carriedo pertama kali bertemu disebuah kafe pinggiran kota Roma… / Lovi kau tahu? Kau sangat manis jika tersenyum seperti itu, aku mungkin akan jatuh cinta padamu../ A… Apa yang kau katakan Bastard? Aku tidak suka laki-laki!.../ Spamano warnings inside RnR?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: ini fic pertama di fandom hetalia honhonhon, author baru tahu loh ada warna namanya 'tomato' waqwaqwaq pas banget buat oyabun. previewnya hetalia season 5 bikin ngiler ya ^q^ nggak sabar nontonnya, author ngeotpin Romania sama Bulgaria juga honhonhon, mereka unyu loh ^q^ ayo ayo sebar Robul~~~

Summary: Lovino Vargas dan Antonio Carriedo pertama kali bertemu disebuah kafe pinggiran kota Roma… / Lovi kau tahu? Kau sangat manis jika tersenyum seperti itu, aku mungkin akan jatuh cinta padamu../ A… Apa yang kau katakan Bastard!? Aku tidak suka laki-laki!.../

Disclaimer: Hetalia punya gueeee! /digampar berjamaah/ Hetalia punya papa Hide~~~ papaaa aku anakmu yang lama hilang paaa /dilempar swallow tetangga/

Warnings: OOC, typo dihatiku(?), BOYS LOVE, SHONEN-AI, ini au bukan ya?, bahasanya Romano.

Pairings: Spamano dan ….. (masih coming soon)

Sweet-Bitter Love

Roma, Italia

Lovino Vargas, seorang pemuda itali tengah duduk di sebuah kafe pinggiran kota musik jazz lembut terdengar keseluruh penjuru kafe. Sang pemilik kafe tampak sedang membuatkan kopi pesanan pelanggan-pelanggannya, wajahnya lembut dan terkesan bijaksana. Lovino meneguk kopi pesanannya, ia memang paling suka kopi dikafe ini, aromanya harum dan menenangkan, rasanya pun tak kalah nikmat. _Caffè marocchino_, perpaduan antara kopi, susu hangat, dan bubuk coklatnya begitu memikat, rasa lelah setelah berkerja seharian terangkat sudah. Kedua iris hijau Lovino masih menatap kearah laptopnya. Sudah satu jam lebih iaberada disana, Lovino memang sering berkunjung ke kafe itu sejenak untuk melepas lelah atau untuk mengerjakan pekerjaannya. Ia duduk di pojok kafe di sebelah sebuah jendela, dari sana ia dapat melihat pemandangan kota Roma tercintanya. Lovino menyenderkan tubuhnya lalu memejamkan matanya. Angin musim gugur bertiup lembut dari luar,membelai rambut coklatnya.

Tiba-tiba seorang lelaki datang dan duduk didepan Lovino. Lelaki itu tersenyum, senyumnya begitu ramah dan lembut. Lovino menatap kedua mata lelaki itu, matanya begitu hijau dan menenangkan seperti hutan. Wajah Lovino memanas seketika.

"Buona sera, ah… wajahmu memerah seperti tomate" sapa lelaki itu.

"Buona sera! Wajahku tidak merah tahu!" Lovino menggembungkan pipinya, ia memalingkan wajahnya menyembunyikan rasa malunya.

"ahahaha kau manis sekali, ah aku hampir lupa, namaku Antonio, Antonio Carriedo. Siapa namamu signore?" Antonio tertawa kecil melihat reaksi Lovino.

"L… Lovino, Lovino Vargas. Jangan panggil aku manis bodoh! Aku ini bukan perempuan!" Lovino semakin memerah, sebenarnya ia sedikit senang dibilang manis.

"wajahmu semakin memerah Lovi" Antonio memandangi Lovino dengan tatapan

"Jangan menyingkat namaku bodoh!"

"tapi itu terdengar lebih manis kau tahu?" ia tersenyum.

"sudah kubilang jangan menyebutku manis! Sepertinya kau bukan orang itali, tapi sepertinya kau lafal berbahasa Itali" Lovino menatap Antonio dengan pipinya yang menggembung.

"wah aku ketahuan, kukira aku sudah terdengar seperti orang Itali asli hahaha. Aku dari Spanyol, tetapi orang tuaku sering membawaku ke Itali dan mengajariku bahasa itali"

"Spanyol, huh? Aku suka Spanyol mataharinya hangat dan ramah"

"benarkah? Apa kau maupergi ke Spanyol bersamaku kapan-kapan?"

"S… Si" pipi Lovino merona merah. Ia merasa perkataanAntonio sedikit ambigu.

"ngomong-ngomong aku baru pertama kali datang kesini, apa kau bisa menyarankanku kopi yang enak?"

"Si, tunggu sebentar disini. Kaupasti akan menyukainya"

Lovino beranjak dari kursinya menuju ke sebuah korner tempat si pemilik kafe membuat kopi. Lovino duduk disebuah kursi berkaki tinggi, lalu ia menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangannya.

"signore, bisakah aku meminta kopi yang biasanya?" Tanya Lovino pada pemilik kafe.

"tentu saja, tunggu sebentar "

Antonio memperhatikan Lovino dari kejauhan, baginya Lovino adalah seorang pemuda yang menarik. Antonio menyukai saat Lovino sedang memejamkan matanya selagi menunggu kopinya. Biarpun tutur katanya sedikit kasar dan tampaknya ia tidak terlalu mudah bergaul dengan orang asing, Lovino sebenarnya adalah sesorang berkepribadian baik, hanya saja caranya sedikit berbeda. Ketika Lovino menoleh, mata mereka berdua bertemu. Lovino yang menyadarinya cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain, pipinya merona merah. Antonio hanya tersenyum-senyum, dia suka bagaimana pipi Lovino memerah karena malu.

Kopi pesanan Lovino sudah jadi, siap untuk diminum. Lovino menyerahkan beberapa keping uang logam lalu beranjak menuju tempat Antonio. Lovino menaruh sebuah mug putih didepan Antonio. Aroma kopi itu begitu menggoda, Antonio meneguk kopinya.

"bagaimana? Apa kau suka?" Tanya Lovino sambil tersenyum kecil. Antonio hanya terdiam sambil menatap Lovino, pipinya sedikit merona. "hey idiota, kenapa kau diam saja? Bagaimana kopinya?"

"ah… maaf Lovi aku tadi tidak mendegarmu, aku terkesiap kau baru saja tersenyum padaku ahaha" Antonio tertawa kecil.

"Eeeh? A… apa maksudmu bodoh? Sudah katakana saja bagaimana rasa kopinya?" Lovino memerah, melihat wajah Lovino mengingatkan Antonio pada tomat-tomatnya.

"hm… aku suka kopinya, rasanya enak dan menenangkan. Biji kopinya diolah dengan baik, panasnya pas… ah pokoknya aku suka" Antonio tersenyum lebar, memamerkan gigi-giginya.

"sudah kubilang kan kau pasti akan menyukainya, itu adalah _caffè marocchino _andalan di kafe ini" Lovino tersenyum lebar.

"Lovi kau tahu? Kau sangat manis jika tersenyum seperti itu, aku mungkin akan jatuh cinta padamu" Antonio memandangi Lovino lalu mencubit kedua pipi Lovino.

"A… Apa yang kau katakan Bastard!? Aku tidak suka laki-laki!" Lovino merona merah.

Antonio masih mencubit pipi Lovino sampai memerah, ia tak menyangka kalau pipi Lovino begitu empuk dan halus. Kini dihadapannya terdapat Lovino dengan pipi merah menggembung dengan. Tanpa Antonio sadari, ia mendekatakan bibirnya kepipi Lovino lalu mengigitnya pelan. Lovino yang terkejut segera memukul Antonio.

"Apa yang kau lakukan bastard!?" korneanya mengecil, ia begitu kaget akan apa yang dilakukan Antonio barusan.

"Waaah maafkan aku Lovi, pipimu terlihat seperti tomat dan sangat menggoda,aku jadi ingin memakannya" Antonio memegangi pipinya yang terkena pukulan Lovino sambil meringis.

Lovino menghabiskan kopinya, ia lalu mengemasi barang-barangnya. Tanpa banyak bicara ia mengenakan mantel biru tuanya dan beranjak pergi.

"tunggu, Lovi kau mau kemana?" Antonio mencoba mengejar Lovino.

"pulang, bastard. Aku tidak tahan berada disini lebih lama denganmu" Lovino masih berjalan menuju pintu tanpa menatap Antonio.

"maafkan aku, tapi kita pasti akan bertemu lagi! Pasti!" Antonio menghentikan langkahnya.

"tidak mungkin idiot!" Lovino membuka pintu kafe lalu pergi.

Antonio berjalan menuju korner tempat Lovino tadi memesan kopi. Ia menarik sebuah kursi dekat dengan vas bunga kecil berisi bunga poppy putih. 'ah… bunga khas Itali,' pikir Antonio dalam hati. Antonio sedikit menyesali apa yang ia lakukan tadi, padahal ia masih ingin bersama Lovino lebih lama lagi. Ia masih mengingat bagaimana rasa pipi Lovino, lembut, kenyal, mengingatkannya pada mochi. Ah sungguh Antonio merasa ia sangat terpikat dengan pemuda Itali itu.

"kau tak perlu sedih, dia itu pemalu, jadi ia melakukan itu hanya untuk menyembunyikan rasa malunya saja" kata pemilik kafe sambil membersihkan mug-mug kopinya.

"benarkah? Kau baik sekali signore, boleh ku tahu namamu? Aku Antonio" Antonio memperhatikan pemilik kafe itu.

"Carlo, aku sudah mengetahui Lovino sejak lama, ia adalah pelanggan setiaku" Signore Carlo tersenyum ramah.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Antonio berdering, dilayarnya terlihat ada sebuah pesan masuk. Antonio membaca pesan itu lalu menutup ponselnya. "ah maaf aku harus pergi sekarang, ada urusan dengan temanku" kata Antonio.

"sering-seringlah berkunjung kesini" kata Signore Carlo.

"ya, tentu saja, arrivederci"

Antonio melambaikan tangannya lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan kafe itu.

* * *

"Aku pulang" Lovino menggantungkan mantelnya di sebuah _coat hanger_.

"Selamat datang, fratello. Apa kau lapar? Ingin kubuatkan pasta ve?" Feliciano Vargas, adik kembar Lovino menyambut kakaknya.

"ah tidak perlu, aku ingin beristirahat dulu di kamar. Panggil aku saat makan malam"

"baiklah, frattelo nanti malam temanku akan datang, ia akan ikut makan malam bersama kita"

"ya, ya terserah kau saja" Lovino berjalan melewati Feliciano. Ia menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Suara kayu berderit menghiasi setiap langkah kaki Lovino, rumahnya berlantai kayu, menggambarkan sebuah rumah klasik. Kamar Lovino berada diujung koridor di lantai atas. Kamarnya tidak terlalu besar, tetapi nyaman untuk ditinggali. Dindingnya bercat cream-chocolate dengan sebuah ranjang kayu terletak dipojok ruangan. Angin semilir memasuki ruangan itu melalui sebuah jendela kayu, tirai-tirai chiffon putih menari-nari terkena hembusan angin.

Lovino merebahkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang, dan menenggelamkan wajahnya kedalam bantal. Lovino masih mengingat kejadian dikafe, wajahnya kini merah padam. Lovino tak pernah dipanggil manis oleh sesorang sebelumnya –kecuali kakeknya– Feliciano lah yang selalu menarik perhatian orang-orang disekitarnya, ya Feliciano dan selalu Feliciano. Memang adik kembarnya itu selalu melakukan sesuatu lebih baik darinya, mulai dari menggambar, bersih-bersih, bersikap sopan dan sebagainya. Ia tahu ia memang tidak bisa jujur, kata-kata kasar yang ia lontarkan selama ini hanyalah sebuah perisai untuk menutupi rasa malunya. Tapi lama-kelamaan ia pun terbiasa dengan semua perlakuan itu, semua rasa cemburuya ia kubur dalam-dalam.

"kau manis sekali"

Sebuah pujiaan kecil dari lelaki Spanyol itulah yang mampu membuat hatinya menjadi tak karuan. Lovino membayangkan betapa ramah wajahnya, betapa indah senyumannya, dan betapa ia menyuka kedua iris hijau itu. Lovino menepuk kedua pipinya.

'apa yang barusan aku pikirkan dammit, kenapa aku jadi teringat Spaniard bastard itu'

Lovino mencoba menyangkal semua pikiran-pikirannya tentang Antonio, dan hanya menganggapnya sebagai angin lalu. Biarpun begitu, tetap saja susah baginya menghilagkan sosok Antonio dari kepalanya. Lovino memejamkan matanya, rasa kantuknya mulai menguasai dirinya.

"Fratello! Sudah saatnya makan malam!"

Lovino tersentak, baru saja ia ingin tidur Feliciano malah memanggilnya untuk makan malam. "kuso! Kenapa dia memanggilku di saat tidak tepat sih" Lovino turun dai ranjangnya dengan malas.

"Fratello?" Feliciano memanggil lagi, memastikan apakah kakanya mendengarnya.

"Iya iya! Aku segera kesana!" Lovino berjalan keluar dari kamarnya, dengan langkah berat. Satu persatu anak tangga ia langkahi. Saat mencapai lantai bawah ia melihat Feliciano sedang bercakap-cakap dengan temannya. Namun sesuatu mengganjal saat ia melihat lelaki itu. Ketika lelaki itu mengalihkan wajahnya Lovino langsung teringat. Orang yang sedang tidak ingin dilihatnya sekarang berada dihadapannya, dirumahnya.

"KAU! KENAPA KAU ADA DISINI?"

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: maaf kalo updatenya kelamaan, cerita kecepetan atau ga jelas, authornya dikejar un

disclaimer: punya papa hide

Sweet-Bitter Love

Seorang lelaki tersenyum ramah pada Lovino, "Buona Sera, tidak kusangka kita bertemu lagi secepat ini" ya ialah lelaki yang Lovino temui tadi, Antonio Carriedo. Lovino terdiam, orang yang sedang tidak ingin dilihatnya sekarang berdiri didepannya, didalam rumahnya. Feliciano masih mencoba mencerna apa yang terjadi.

" rupanya kalian berdua ini kembar ya? pantas saja aku merasa pernah melihatmu, Lovi" Antonio mencoba membuka percakapan.

"eeh, kalian berdua sudah saling kenal ve? Kenapa tidak ada yang memberi tahuku?" Feliciano menatap Antonio dan Lovino bergantian.

"kami juga baru bertemu tadi, aku pun tidak menyangka kalian kembar haha, wajah kalian sangat mirip" Antonio menepuk pundak Lovino dan Feliciano.

"Jangan sentuh aku bastard" Lovino menepis tangan Antonio dari pundaknya. Antonio hanya tersenyum kecut menanggapi perlakuan Lovino.

"Vee~ lebih baik kita segera makan, nanti pastanya keburu dingin" Feliciano mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan, ia tidak ingin suasana semakin memburuk.

Mereka segera beranjak menuju ruang makan tanpa banyak bicara. Lovino duduk disebelah Feliciano sedangkan Antonio duduk berhadapan dengan mereka. Di meja makan sudah tersedia fettucini, daging asap, {apaan gitu kek}. Antonio dan Feliciano tampak asik bercakap-cakap tentang pasta, tomat, teman-teman mereka, dan sebagainya. Lovino hanya diam tanpa berkata apa-apa sambil mengaduk-aduk fetuccininya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan, ia selama ini bukanlah orang yang terlalu suka bergaul dan juga bukan orang yang mudah bergaul dengan siapa saja seperti adiknya. Ia mulai melahap fetuccini yang ada didepannya. Teman yang paling bisa ia percayai adalah Signore Carlo, pemilik kafe langganannya itu.

Signore Carlo memang berkepribadian ramah dan lembut, daripada disebut teman atau sahabat, Lovino sudah menganggapnya sebagai seorang ayah. Lovino membayangkan dirinya sedang berada di kafe itu ditemani secangkir kopi hangat, Signore Carlo sedang membersihkan mug-mug porselennya seperti biasanya, angin musim gugur yang bertiup lembut melalui celah-celah ventilasi membelai rambutnya. Ia merasa begitu nyaman dan tentram disana, mungkin baginya kafe itu sudah seperti rumahnya.

"Loviii, apa kau bisa mengajakku berkeliling Roma besok?" sebuah pertanyaan meluncur dari bibir Antonio membuat Lovino sadar dari lamunannya.

"apa, apa yang barusan kau katakana bastard?"

"hfft aku bertanya apa kau bisa mengajakku keliling Roma besok?"

"kenapa tidak bersama Feliciano saja" Lovino menjawab dengan ketus.

"Ve~ fratello besok aku ada pekerjaan menunggu, karena itu temani Antonio fratello ya?"

"terserah kau sajalah, tunggu kenapa kau memanggilnya dengan embel-embel fratello?" Lovino menatap Feliciano dengan tajam.

"Antonio fratello sudah seperti kakak untukku ve~ benarkan Antonio fratello?" Feliciano tersenyum pada Antonio.

"itu benar Lovi, Feli sudah seperti adikku sendiri, lagipula ia begitu manis" Antonio mengacungkan ibu jarinya sambil tersenyum bangga. Lovino merasa sesuatu mengganjal dihatinya saat Antonio memuji Feliciano dengan kata 'manis'. Biarpun ia sudah terbiasa mendengar semua orang memuji Feliciano, tetapi kali ini rasanya sedikit aneh, ia tidak tahu mengapa. Lovino mempercepat makannya, ia tidak ingin berada disitu lebih lama lagi.

"aku sudah selesai" Lovino mendorong kursinya dan beranjak pergi.

"fratello kau tidak ingin puding dulu?"

"tidak, simpan saja itu di kulkas"

Lovino pergi menuju kamarnya seorang diri. Feliciano tidak tahu mengapa kakaknya terlihat begitu kesal. Antonio hanya menatapi Lovino yang semakin menjauh dengan wajah sedih.

…

03:18 am

Lovino terbangun dari tidurnya, ia merasa haus. Lovino mengintip sebentar keadaan diluar melalui jendela kamarnya, hujan tampak sedang membasahi jalan-jalan kota. Ia pun segera keluar dari kamarnya, lampu-lampu sudah dimatikan koridor itu begitu gelap tanpa penerangan dari sinar rembulan. Ia berjalan melewati kamar Feliciano dan kamar tamu tempat Antonio menginap. Suara kayu berdecit mengiringi langkah Lovino disetiap anak tangganya. Lovino mengambil sebuah gelas kaca di rak. Ia memenuhi gelasnya dengan air lalu meminumnya.

Lovino membuka tirai jendela kayu besar di ruang tamunya agar sinar lampu-lampu di kota dapat meneranginya sedikit, ia duduk disebuah sofa beludru merah. Lovino memejamkan matanya sejenak, ia masih mengantuk.

"Eh Lovi? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Lovino terkejut ia refleks membuka matanya. Ia mendapati Antonio sedang berdiri didepannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini bastard?"

"Eeh aku kan yang bertanya duluan…. Aku habis dari toilet tadi lalu aku melihatmu haha"

"che palle, lebih baik kau cepat tidur di kamarmu" Lovino menyilangkan tangannya sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"tiiidak, aku akan pergi kalau kau juga pergi"

"kenapa –"

_DUAAAAAAAAAAAAR _

Ruangan itu menjadi terang sesaat diikuti dengan suara halilintar yang menggelegar. Antonio refleks menutup matanya sekejap, ketika ia membuka matanya ia mendapati Lovino sedang meringkuk di sofa dengan kedua tangannya menutupi telinganya. Tubuh Lovino bergetar, ia memang takut terhadap petir karena pernah mengalami kejadian buruk saat kecil dulu. Antonio tersenyum lalu memeluk Lovino

"tenanglah, aku disini menemanimu" Antonio membelai pelan rambut Lovino. Lovino mengangkat kepalanya, ia melihat Antonio tersenyum lembut kearahnya dan seketika pipinya terasa panas. Lovino tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, ia membenamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Antonio, pelan-pelan Lovino membalas pelukan Antonio. Senyum Antonio makin mengembang.

"Apa kau ingin kembali ke kamarmu, Lovi?" Lovino hanya mengangguk kecil.

"hop! Ayo kita ke kamarmu, Lovi!" Antonio mengangkat tubuhLovino dan membopongnya. Lovino kaget dengan tindakan Antonio yang tiba-tiba.

"A… apa yang kau lakukan, bastard!? Turunkan aku!

"sssh, jangan berteriak-teriak begitu, kau tidak ingin feli bangun bukan?" Antonio tidak menghiraukan permintaan Lovino dan tetap berjalan menuju lantai atas, kamar Lovino. Lovino tidak membantah lagi, ia kini merangkul leher Antonio, berjaga-jaga agar dirinya tidak terjatuh.

Antonio merebahkan tubuh Lovino diatas ranjang. Ia lalu menyelimuti Lovino dengan selimut coklat tua diujung ranjang. Antonio duduk di ranjang Lovino sambil membelainya.

"Buona note, Lovi" Antonio mengecup dahi Lovino, ketika ia ingin beranjak pergi Lovino menarik tangannya.

"t.. te.. temani aku sampai aku tertidur dammit"

"ahahaha kau manja sekali, Lovi" Antonio kembali duduk di ranjang Lovino. Tangan Lovino masih menggengam erat tangan Antonio. Pelan-pelan ia menutup matanya, genggaman tangannya juga mulai melemah, kini Lovino sudah terlelap. Antonio tersenyum menatap wajah Lovino 'ah manis sekali' ia membelai wajah Lovino dengan lembut. Antonio melihat jam disebelah ranjang Lovino 'sudah jam segin, eh? Pantas saja aku mengantuk sekali, maaf Lovi kalau aku mengganggumu' Antonio kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya disebelah Lovino, sekali lagi ia mengecup dahi Lovino dan tertidur.

* * *

09:23 am

Lovino terbangun terkena silaunya mentari pagi dari balik tirai-tirai jendela. Wajahnya menatap dinding kamar. Ia masih ingin bermalas-malasan di ranjangnya. Saat ia menoleh kesebelah kiri, terihat wajah Antonio yang sedang tertidur lelap. Lovino membatu.

"ehehe… tomatnya banyak…." Tiba-tiba terdengar suara igauan dari Antonio.

"CHI-"

"merah kuning hijau dilangit yang biru" Antonio mengigaukan lagu anak-anak dari negeri komodo yang jauh di timur tenggara sana.

"CHIGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII I"

"uwaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Antonio sontak terbangun dari tidurnya. "Lovi!? Kenapa kau berteriak? Ada maling? Rampok? Om-om mesum?"

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya kenapa kau ada di-"

BRAK

"Ada apa? Kenapa berteri- " tiba-tiba Feliciano masuk dan melihat kakanya seranjang dengan Antonio. "Vee… ternyata kalian tanpa sepengetahuanku….. maaf aku mengganggu vee" dengan itu Feliciano menutup kembali pintu kamar Lovino.

"CHIGII Feliciano! Ini tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan! Hey!"

"aa… boleh aku tidur lagi?"

"apa? Jawab dulu pernyataanku! Kenapa kau tidur di kamarku, bastard!?"

"kemarin aku sudah terlalu ngantuk untuk balik ke kamarku jadi aku memutuskan untuk tidur disini saja ahahaha~~"

Lovino pun facepalm. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa makhluk didepannya itu begitu bodoh.

"Lovi wajahmu berkerut! Jangan begitu! Akan aku berikan jimat agar kau tersenyum lagi!"

"jimat?"

"fusososo~~ fusososo~~~" Antonio melebarkan kedua tangannya berulang-ulang.

Lovino pun memulai hari-hari berat dan melelahkannya, dengan wajah kusut.

TBC

Bloopers

Spamano: /Spain membopong Romano, dengan tangan Romano merangkul leher Spain/

?: AYO AYO LEBIH INTIMATE LAGI *JEPRET JEPRET JEPRET*

Author: aa… Kiku-san, Elizabeta-san… tolong jangan memotret… kami sedang syuting…

Japan: tenang saja author-san nanti kami akan membagimu foto-foto ini GRATIS

Hungary: kalau perlu nanti akan kubagi doujinshi-doujinshi rated m-ku

Author: /acungin jempol/ LANJUTKAN

Romano:CHIGIIIIIIIIIIII!

Spain: Ahahahahahaha

Review :3?


End file.
